


A Weeklong Adventure

by AsYouWish_ForeverandAlways



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Some Questionable Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouWish_ForeverandAlways/pseuds/AsYouWish_ForeverandAlways
Summary: Melchior, Moritz, Hanschen, Ernst, and Ilse go camping in the Pacific Northwest where the natural beauty is not nearly as breath taking as the beauty they find within each other.





	A Weeklong Adventure

“Four brosssssss go camping in the forest, but there’s one girl so it’s not gay!” Ilse sings as she runs around our campsite with her hammock billowing out behind her like a cape or a gay cloud (being Ilse’s, she must have everything she possibly can in rainbow colors). I roll my eyes as I help Melchior pitch one of our two tents, slightly amused at the obviously mocking parody.

As I grunt from the effort of wrangling the “quick and easy” two-person tent that I would sooner burn than finish putting together, I forget why I even agreed to go on this little weeklong “adventure” in the first place.

Then, right after Melchior the Bore (henceforth known as such because he always feels the need to go into the morality of every menial thought or task) and I got the tent parts fitted into a fairly sturdy structure, my gaze landed on Ernst’s hunched frame as he tended to the small fire he and Moritz were slowly nursing in a small dip between the hills our tents are perched on.

I fight the smile that aches to dance its way across my lips as I follow Melchior to our second tent kit.

\---

As we begin airing out the canvas, Ilse makes a second round of our fairly secluded campsite within the middle of the Lake Roosevelt, Washington State Park, Ilse laughs her way through another rendition of the infamous hot-tub vine.

“Two brossssss trying to start a fire, being really cute cause they’re so smol!”

At this, I hear a undistinguishable pause in Melchior’s lecture on the value of learning a seventh language when the whisper of Moritz’s cuteness was uttered. “Ilse, what is the meaning of your lack of productivity?” Melchior asks, aggressively thrusting the tip of one of the tent’s rods through the guiding hole in the tent canvas.

At this, Ilse turns to Melchior with a grin and a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Well, I was just airing out my bed for the night as I won’t fit in either of these tents, because judging by how enthusiastically you are handling that tent poll, I don’t want to get in the way of you and Moritz, Melchi,” she says with a wink as she laughs off, running a lap around our campsite again, no doubt looking for scenic grove of trees to hang her hammock between.

Seeing the effect Ilse had on Melchior, I couldn’t help but laugh at her twisted, yet perceptive observations and predictions.

“So, Gabor, I’m guessing you’re going to want to share with Stiefel?” I ask, smirking as I finish guiding the rod through the slot to complete the final tent.

“I don’t know Rilow,” Melchior said with mock elegance as he hammered a stake through one corner of the tent, anchoring it to the soft, Northwest dirt. “I guess the better question would be, do I want to sleep in a confined space with my best friend or a, and this is based off my own understandings and extensive research in the topic, a sexual deviant, then yes, I am going to sleep with, I mean, share the tent with my closest friend, Moritz.”

“Sexual deviant?” I scoff, letting go of the final tent corner as Melchior drives the last stake into the cool earth.

“Now, lets get one thing straight Gabor, or rather, gay, I only made a pass at you once because I was a horny ninth grader who didn’t know any better, and, unlike you, I have not been the cause of a pregnancy scare,” I gripe, rising rise from my crouched position to lean casually against a juvenile maple tree as I hold Melchior’s fiery gaze.

“I am just saying that I would be careful about the assumptions you make throw, because I think Ilse may be onto something when she insinuated that there is, or you want there to be, something between you and Moritz.” At this, Melchior appears to be somewhere between “fuming” and “furious” and moves to stand in front of me so that the tips of our shoes are 3 inches away from touching each other.

He presses his finger into my chest as he hisses, “Yes, a pregnancy scare, because I had sex with a woman, a woman who I am currently still dating. I feel I am fairly progressive Rilow, and I accept and respect your lifestyle, but I can’t ever imagine feeling the way about any man that I do about Wendla, so shut your blasphemous mouth Rilow, and don’t talk about things you don’t understand!” I was thinking up three different ways I could make him understand when the noise of our own skirmish was interrupted by a panicked, “Hanschen!"

Melchior hurriedly jumped away from me as an alarmed Ernst stood teary eyed between us.

“It’s Moritz,” he choked, a tear rolling down his cheek. I had to fight the urge to wipe it away, the fire inside of me from my fight with Melchior was quickly being extinguished by Ernst’s earnest tears.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, placing my hand on his shoulder for comfort, hoping that this pain that racked through him could somehow be lessened by me instead of heightened.

“Moritz got a call from his dad (sob) apparently he sold everything of his (sob) and he told him (sob) to never call him again (sob) and that he (sob) hates (sob) him!” Ernst’s tender heart was seemingly destroyed, and soon his sobs tore through his whole being until he was shaking so violently that I felt the need, and did, pull him to my chest to keep him from completely collapsing.

As I hold Ernst, I vaguely heard an ashen Melchior exclaim “Moritz” as he ran off in the direction Ernst had originally indicated. 

\---

After a while, Ernst’s tumultuous sobs subsided, but I continue to hold him until he breaks away enough to stare into my eyes with his own bloodshot ones that held more fear than I ever want to see again.

“Hansi, I’m scared,” Ernst whispers, looking to be once again on the verge of tears as he struggles to wipe them away.

“I know, me too,” I reply, taking his hand in mine, leaning my head on his as we hold each other.

I may constantly feign disinterest, but Moritz, despite all his ticks and quirks, is my friend. And as his friend, I know how close he is to darkness, and I hope upon hope that Melchior’s fiery light is enough to illuminate it.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write something, tags may be edited and change as the story develops. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
